vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Midora
Summary Midora (三虎 (ミドラ)) is the leader of the Gourmet Corp. and the main antagonist of Toriko's Human World Act. He is simply referred to as "Boss" by many of the organization's members. Midora, in the past was trained by the legendary God "Acacia as his third disciple, having been preceded by the IGO president Ichiryu and the famed "Knocking Master" Jiro. All three disciples were also the adopted children of both Acacia and "Chef Goddess" Froese. With the death of his older brother Ichiryu, he is currently the strongest man in the world. Midora's birth and childhood were filled with much grief and hardships, but upon being taken in by his adoptive family he had found true peace, however that all came to an end after the traumatic loss of his mother which greatly altered his views and made him believe that the world did not deserve Froese's charity and kindness. Thus he founded the Gourmet Corp. and currently directs it towards finding Acacia's main dish, GOD in the Gourmet World in hopes of using it to take control of the world's food supply and deprive the world he regarded as cruel and selfish from the blessings of food given to them by Acacia and Froese, believing they do not deserve what they have taken for granted. After the events of the Cooking Festival Arc, Toriko meets Midora, in which they form an agreement of mutual interest. Since then, Midora has become a core ally of Toriko and company, even going as far as sending the strongest members of his organization to help the Four Heavenly Kings capture Acacia's full course and defeat NEO. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly higher Name: Midora Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 600 Classification: Leader of the Bishokukai, Former Disciple of Acacia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Evolution, Invisibility, Longevity Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation (His tongue devours everything down to the last atoms in its trajectory, which creates invisible rifts of void) with Minority World (reversing the roles of the atoms functions making the unfavorable and favorable conditions possible and under his control) and his Hungry Space (said invisible rifts are filled with "unstoppable appetite"), Able to create an Emperor Ring (A vortex that forms when mighty beasts known as 'Kings' meet each other, said space is untouchable by lower beings and is controlled by the laws of the creators), Regeneration (High-Mid), Resistance to Paralysis and Restrictions of Movement (was unaffected in the slightest by Mohyan's motion control ability), can use knocking, Limited Probability Manipulation via Gourmet Food Luck (Able to use it offensively by being able to attack without external influences, and defensively by deflecting incoming attacks, was able to dodge Gourmet Spank which is larger than Earth in surface area), Life Creation and Power Mimicry via Mirror Neurons (Was able to mimic Ichiryuu's Minority World, Joa's Food Luck, and Knocking) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Jirou claimed that Midora is stronger than him. In addition, Joa said that all of Acacia's disciples have the power to destroy the Toriko World. Formed an Emperor Ring comparable to the Eight Kings during his fight with Ichiryuu), can ignore conventional durability with Hungry Tongue and Hungry Space | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Fought on par with Acacia after the latter had eaten Neo, who devoured countless stars, and was able to do this with incredible ease) Speed: FTL (Ichiryuu was unable to react to his Hungry Tongue.) | At least FTL (Blitzed and killed Joa eight times in 0.01 seconds, Able to keep up with Acacia after he consumed Neo) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ via powerscaling (Should be as physically strong as Toriko) Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Was able to inflict a fatal injury on himself with his bare hand, while his body was haywire) | At least Class XTJ, possibly higher (Capable of punching away Acacia away with great force, even some causing a big explosion) Durability: Large Star level (Withstood Ichiryuu's strongest attack without serious injuries) | At least Large Star level (After escaping The Can, none of Joa's attacks could do the slightest bit of damage to him. Also withstood many hits from current Acacia), possibly higher Stamina: Extremely high, comparable to Ichiryuu, virtually unaffected by having his arms cut into chunks, being sliced in half, and having parts of his head blown, and even having his body begin to melt. Range: Planetary with his tongue, Meteor Spice and Meteor Laser Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As the boss of the Bishokukai and a Disciple of Acacia, Midora is one of the most powerful combatants in the Toriko world. He is also considered one of the people most likely to obtain "GOD" and was able to figure out how to offset the organ failure caused by Ichiryuu's Minority World while under its effects, showing an incredible aptitude for critical thinking as his own brain cells and nerves were under duress form the technique. He also has shown the skill and use of using knocking, having applied a technique on Starjun that is able to stop him from before his death. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant and rarely fights full-on from the start Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. * Essential Oil: A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. * Regeneration: In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. However, Midora takes this much further. Midora is noted by Joa to have incredible regeneration capability and speed, being completely unfazed after being slashed into countless pieces and having parts of his head and chest blown off. His regeneration-speed could actually keep pace with the speed of barrages of attacks from Joa, a FTL character. Joa stated that this regeneration-speed makes Midora "practically invincible." Midora can heighten his regeneration even further with Minority World, making his regeneration near-instantaneous and allowing him to return to peak strength after his body began to melt due to the fungus implanted within him. * High Efficiency Breathing: By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Midora's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. * Anti Gravity Cell Vibration: Midora's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. '-Hungry Tongue:' Midora can control the length, size, direction and form of his tongue, which he uses as a whip to consume his target as well as a weapon to assault his opponent(s). It's potent enough to consume atoms around the 'space' it touches, even air, creating invisible rifts of void. * Hungry Space: After making "invisible rifts of void" with his Hungry Tongue, Midora fills the void with his voracious Appetite Energy, creating a "Hungry Space" which consumes anything that touches it on an atomic level (thus causing any power that manipulates atoms, such as Minority World, to be rendered useless). When something touches "Hungry Space", Midora learns the taste of it and can then direct the rifts of hunger directly onto his target to eat and consume them. His Hungry Space can also operate as a sort of shield around him, as anyone who may attempt to attack him after the former had activated Hungry Space would be consumed in the process. * Tongue of Thorns: Midora multiplies and changes the shape of his tongue, which gains an appearance of thorned whips. He can use it to attack from multiple angles. * Tongue Shield: Midora uses one of his tongues as a makeshift shield by spinning it rapidly enough to make it seem like a shield. * Mountain Tongue: Midora enlarges his tongue to a huge size and uses it as a flail to counter incoming attacks and smash the opponent with its tip to the ground. * Machine Gun Tongue: Midora releases a branch of innumerable tongues from his mouth that have a widespread range of attack. '-Appetite Energy:' The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. * Meteor Spice: After manifesting his Gourmet Cells like a Stand, Midora launches a torrent of "spice", "meteors" made of Appetite Energy", from its mouth which rains down upon the target area (it affected the whole of Human World in Toriko). * Meteor Burst: Midora releases a burst of Appetite Energy from his mouth. It is capable of launching an opponent into space. * Meteor Laser: Midora manifests his appetite demon, where he then has it fire a barrage of appetite energy laser beams at the target. This move was powerful enough to drive back Acacia's Gourmet Hand, of where he made one that was size larger than the Earth itself. '-Hungry Blow': A punch powerful enough to cause an explosion when the target hits the ground. '-Mirror Neurons: '''Midora is capable of understanding the mechanics behind someone's techniques to learn, counter, or exploit them. His form of imitation is by far the most complex as he can imitate not only the very nature of an opponent's ability but also the very nature around him, allowing him to blend into the environment as if he were a part of it. This ability has allowed him to see through and copy the mechanics of Ichiryuu's '''Minority World' and Joa's Food Luck. '-Minority World:' Midora is later revealed to be able to use Ichiryuu's signature ability, allowing him to control atoms that defy the natural laws governing matter and impose it on his environment. Upon activation he very nearly killed Joa, who was only saved from total annihilation by Froese's Gourmet Luck. The usage of Minority World can also elevate Midora's regeneration-speed to become instantaneous, and allows him to instantly destroy pathogens (such as Joa's microbes) within his body. '-Food Luck:' Belief of the fortune one can have with ingredients and their daily lives, such as the chances of finding rare ingredients, surviving against nature, or the luck one can have succeeding at a food related event. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Devourers Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Bishokukai Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 4